


Assumptions

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: (i guess), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: "I'm not wearing that," he says, spreading his fingers out wide along the bedsheets. He cocks the side of his mouth up at her, giving his chin a challenging tilt. "I don't wear ties."---Do the wrists count as "wearing"?





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched to ep 7(?) sooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> this bullshit wouldn't leave me alone I'm supposed to be SLEEPING so I wrote this on my fucking ph o n e
> 
> one from[this cool list](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/170288406393/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during)

"I'm not wearing that," he says, spreading his fingers out wide along the bedsheets. He cocks the side of his mouth up at her, giving his chin a challenging tilt. "I don't wear ties."

 

Her expression doesn't change at this, still carefully blank, but not closed off or anything. It's enough to keep him curious just to see what she has in plan for him, them, but not enough to be worried.

 

She reset his nose once, with that expression. It had worried him then, but... that'd been then. Nothing to worry about now.

 

She keeps her eyes on him, unwaveringly, while her fingers expertly untwist the tie she wears around her own back. It had fallen nicely, neat and straight, down her shirt, and he'd noticed (multiple times) how well she looked in it.

 

But when she unties it and leaves it half undone, draped around the back of her neck... Well, he wasn't quite prepared for that sight. In fact, he'd been a little too busy noticing that he hadn't caught onto how she'd step forward into she was right between his legs.

 

He jerks, looking back up at her face again, trying his damnedest not to appear guilty of staring, and she smirks. It's just a slight thing, just a twitch of one side of the mouth - something he's sure she caught on from himself.

 

It doesn't make it any less hotter, however.

 

Something in her dark eyes dance with obvious amusement and with one hand falling into his knee, thumb pressing in firmly, she leans forward. Her other hand comes down to slowly drag the tie off and he swallows tightly, eyes darting everywhere, wanting to see every part of this delicious sight.

 

"Oh, really?" She asks and even though he knows it's rhetorical, he still opens his mouth in an effort to snap some kind of remark off the tip of his tongue. Before he can even form the beginning of a word, however, her hand abruptly darts farther down his thigh and his teeth clink together at how hard he shuts his mouth.

 

She looks a little too satisfied with that reaction.

 

With most of the tie off and now curling around her wrist, she lifts her palm up to instead place it in the middle of his chest. She only has to put in the barest amount of pressure and he's letting her push him back after only a moment's hesitation. She follows him down and once they're still, she angles her head to the side, mouth right against his ear.

 

Her breath is warm, words airy, when she when she tells him, "I wasn't planning on you _wearing_ this one."

 

He shivers and of course, he can feel her lips seem to quirk up in response.


End file.
